It Starts With Forgiveness
by Akkadia
Summary: All Peridot wanted was to be safe from Home world. But now she realizes there's something she wants even more. But is Lapis willing to give it to her? Lapidot pairing!


A/N: This is just a short one-shot that I wrote for a dear friend of mine. She requested a fic with Lapidot fusing and this was the result!

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned within belong to one Rebecca Sugar. No offense is meant with this story. Only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only

It had been nearly a month since everything with the cluster and the drill had happened. There was still no word on Jasper and homeworld hadn't tried anything yet.

But Peridot couldn't stop pacing. Every day in the barn she'd try new experiments try taking her mind off things. But no matter what she couldn't stop panicking. Once the experiments ran out she would go up to the mow of the barn and just pace.

Lapis had chosen to stay with her. She did see that Peridot had indeed rebelled against Yellow Diamond, but a part of her needed more proof. Besides if Peridot was still in league with homeworld and Yellow Diamond she never would have helped them stop the cluster. But even that wasn't enough. Lapis wasn't sure what would be, but hopefully the both would figure it out.

Steven had stopped by earlier to check on them but had returned to the temple leaving them both with their thoughts.

And speaking of thoughts Lapis finally decided to voice hers. She used her wings to fly up to the other gem, "Peridot?"

Peridot stopped pacing and looked at her barn mate, "I'm sorry if this is bothering you I can't help it. I'm just frustrated I'm on edge I don't know what-"

Lapis walked over and placed a hand on the other gem's shoulder, "You're babbling. Stop it."

Peridot let out a sigh, "I'm sorry." she said again.

"Why did you do it?" Lapis asked.

"Huh, what?"

Lapis looked the other gem in the eye, "Why did you rebel?"

Peridot looked away, "Why wouldn't I? Steven and the rest of the gems showed me that this planet is indeed a beautiful one. There's so much that one could come to love and appreciate. I'm sorry it jus took me so long to realize that. Just like I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you how sorry I am for what happened to you. It was a mission nothing more. I was following orders. Or at least that's what I told myself. But that doesn't change what I did."

The memories of what Peridot had done came flooding back but Lapis shook her head, "It's in the past. What's done is done. We can't change that. But we can make the present our own so we can control the future."

Peridot chuckled, "That sounds like something Steven would say."

Lapis chuckled as well, "Actually he kind of inspired it. So a little credit is due on his part." They both fell into a brief comfortable silence.

The silence between them was broken when Lapis looked over, "Why were you so desperate to get me to forgive you?"

"You really need to ask me that? I regretted every wrong thing I did to you and the gems and Steven. And the only way to erase that regret was to earn your forgiveness." Peridot explained as tears brimmed her eyelids, "And I'm afraid I still haven't earned it and I still don't know how to."

Lapis nearly jumped back when she saw the tears in the yellow gem's eyes, "Peridot I do forgive you. I did a while ago. If I hadn't I never would have chosen to stay."

Peridot shook her head, "You forgave me for that but not what I'm feeling now."

"What are you talking about?" Lapis asked, now evidently confused.

"This may seem like an awkward request but would you hug me?"

It was an odd request but Lapis saw no reason not to grant it. After all it was just a simple hug. What she hadn't anticipated was tripping over a nail and falling towards Peridot knocking her over the edge.

Peridot reached out for Lapis whom wrapped her arms around the smaller gem. Lapis tried to get her wings to sprout but it was too late…

They had fused…

Somehow they felt the connection and they had become one. Quickly running out to the small pond that Peridot had made for her earlier and the fusion gasped at her reflection. She had four arms but two eyes like Opal but her hair was pulled back into a short bob like cut and her two eyes were a deep purple. It was almost too much to take in.

Turns out it was too much and the two gems separated again.

"So that's what Garnet was talking about? I can't believe I never tried fusing before." Peridot gasped as she looked over at Lapis. She groaned when she realized what had just happened, "Oh I'm sorry I- I didn't think I didn't know I-"

Lapis cut the other gem off by pressing her lips to her's in a soft kiss.

Peridot froze but then returned the kiss wrapping her arms around the other gem. It wasn't until the had fused did she realize exactly how much she had come to care about Lapis.

They broke apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." they both said at the same time before leaning towards each other again.

Meanwhile from the opposite side of the barn Garnet felt a hint of satisfaction. Her work here was done.

A/N: Yeah short and sweet. I hope anyone who reads it will like it! And any reviews will make me smile!


End file.
